


Fluffy Wish

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, aichi is a lucky dude, based off a sentence prompt??, this came out entirely different from what i originally did but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Aichi finds out about the dandelion and its wish.
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Kudos: 17





	Fluffy Wish

Blue hues found their way to locks of red. The sight had captured his gaze, wanting to reach out and run fingers through them. It was always nice to touch, and he worried that it was strange for him to want to do this often. But Ren had reassured it was fine every time. He would even offer to purr if it would help set him at ease- Aichi still didn't know how to respond when he brought that up.

The more he looked, the more he found something unusual. Something not red and definitely not an accessory that Ren owned.

"You have something in your hair, Ren."

"I do?" He tilts his head. Red hues glance up as if trying to see where this 'something' was.

"Do you…want me to get it out?"

"If you could, please. I would appreciate it very much."

Ren gives him one of his heartwarming smiles and Aichi has to pull himself to focus on that odd piece in his hair. A hand reaches out, brushing against that soft mess of red. Fingers delicately dig into it to fish out the item.

It was none other than a dandelion, still in perfect condition. It was a miracle the fluff hadn't scattered amongst his hair.

"When did that get there?" Ren mumbles as Aichi holds it between them.

"I don't know. Did you lay down somewhere?"

"Oh, that's right!" Hands clap together as he recalls this memory. "I found a cat earlier. I couldn't nap with him, but I played with him before he wandered off."

Aichi gives a soft chuckle at the image. He could see Ren lying down and trying to get the creature's attention. But _how_ that dandelion managed to get uprooted into his hair remained a mystery. Unless if it had already been plucked and was just tossed aside.

The younger twirls it in his fingers, watching the fluff spin around. He wishes that he'd been there to see Ren playing with a cat.

"You know," Ren starts. "I heard that you can make a wish on one of these things."

"Wha- really?!"

"Yeah! All you have to do is close your eyes and blow on it. If all the little fluff flies off, then your wish comes true! Do you want to try it?"

"Um…sure?"

Aichi holds the dandelion so it's near his mouth. He pauses, trying to think of what exactly to wish for. He wasn't even sure if he believed that this was real or Ren was just messing with him. But…one wish wouldn't hurt, right?

So he closes his eyes. Thinks. Takes in a breath. Holds it. Thinks some more. And then blows on the dandelion.

When his eyes open, he can see the trail of fluff being carried by the wind. Ren's gaze follows it and a part of him wonders if he'd try to chase after it if given the chance.

"So, what did you wish for?" Ren asks.

"But, if I say it, then it won't come true…"

At least that's how these things mostly worked. He figured the same would apply.

Ren gave a pout.

"I think it should be fine. Besides, you can trust me. I won't tell a single soul!"

Aichi looks away with heated cheeks.

"It's…embarrassing."

"Pleeeaase, Aichi." Ren whines as he sneaks an arm around his waist, pulling him closer so their hips could meet.

He does his best to not give in to him, but he knows that Ren would push until he caved. He lets out a sigh, looking down.

"I wished…" He gulps. "I wished that we'd be together forever."

"Hm?" Ren blinks, looking down at the other boy. A soft smile forms, and he pulls the other boy towards him into an embrace. "You're sweet, Aichi. You don't need a wish for something like that. I'll make sure it comes true."

Aichi is glad to be pressed against Ren, able to cover his face and bury it in his chest. He's hiding a faint blush and a smile. Hearing that makes his heart race more than he would have thought. And he wishes that he had the courage to give him a quick peck for that. If only they weren't out in public.

He'd be sure to give him a kiss once they were home.


End file.
